The disclosure relates to flash suppressor assemblies for weapons.
A flash suppressor, also known as a flash guard, flash eliminator, flash hider, or flash cone, is a device attached to the muzzle of a rifle that reduces its visible signature while firing by cooling or dispersing the burning gases that exit the muzzle. The flash suppressor reduces the chances that the shooter will be blinded in low-light shooting conditions. Secondarily, the flash suppressor reduces the intensity of the flash visible to others, as for example, enemy combatants.
Flash is more prevalent with shorter length barrels commonly used with today's firearms. Flash can be a serious problem during night-time combat because the flash interferes with the shooter's night vision and may make the shooter's position more apparent. Flash suppressors are designed to reduce the muzzle flash from the weapon to preserve the shooter's night vision by diverting the incandescent gases to the sides, away from the line of sight of the shooter, and to secondarily reduce the flash visible to the enemy. Military forces engaging in night combat are still visible when firing, especially with night vision gear, and must move quickly after firing to avoid receiving return fire.
Flash suppressors reduce, or in some cases eliminate, the flash by rapidly cooling the gases as they leave the end of the barrel. Although the overall amount of burning propellant is unchanged, the density and temperature are greatly reduced, as is the brightness of the flash.
Despite developments in flash suppressor technology, the need still remains for an improved flash suppressor that reduces or eliminates flash.